Miracle Of The Saviors-Book One
by moonlightxdaroline
Summary: This takes place around season two when Caroline was sent to the hospital after the car accident with Matt and Tyler. Then and there she finds out that she is pregnant. And the father is none other than THE infamous Damon Salvatore. Mystic Fall is going to be a dangerous place for a Salvatore baby. How will Damon and Caroline take about this situation? Read to find out. Thanks (:
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One: I'm Whattt?_**

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_I woke up kind of foggy. I don't really remember what happened last night. I look around and I'm not at home._

_"Hey you're awake." Someone came to my side._

_It was Matt._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked. _  
_"I'm uh- whe, where am I?" I manage to asked._  
_"You are in the hospital." He replied. _  
_"The hospital?" I asked as I sat up. _  
_"Yeah. What did you remember from last night?" He asked. _  
_"Um we were at the founder's day festival, we were at the grill getting a bite. We talked a little with Tyler then the mayor came up to us and told us we had to leave, so we got into Tyler's car and he drove us and that's it. That's all I remembered." I responded. _  
_"We got in a car accident. Tyler heard something and he lost the wheel. We were helping Tyler when you fainted. The nurse said you had an internal bleeding." Matt explained._

_I knew something was wrong._

_"What is it Matt? What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand over his hand._

_He pulled away. I looked at him confused and hurt._

_"Please tell me what's wrong Matt." I said to him. _  
_"The nurse told me you are pregnant and the stress you were having, caused the internal bleeding." He told me._

_I looked at him stunned._

_"What? I'm-im pregnant?" I asked._

_He nodded._

_"She said you are two months along." Matt told her._  
_"Then that means-" I stopped as I realized whose it was. _  
_"It's not mine." Matt said._  
_"Matt-" I started._  
_"Don't-I just- um I need time to process this." He told me then left._

_Leaving me all alone to my thoughts. can't believe I'm pregnant. Oh my god. What is am I going to do? What will my mom think? How am I going to raise a baby and go to school at the same time? More importantly how would he react?_

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two: He Finds Out & It's Gone**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_***The Next Day***_

_I woke up and rushed to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and vomit._  
_Ugh morning sickness. This is just great._  
_Wait, does my mom knows I'm pregnant? She probably hate me if she does know. You know since I'm only 17 and in high school. I wonder if Matt already have told him. Oh my god, do others know? Does he know? I yawned. Boy am I tired? I went to the bed and fell asleep._

_***An Hour Later***_

_I woke up and saw Elena standing next to the bed. When did she came in?_

_"Oh hi Elena. When did you get here?" I asked yawning._  
_"Oh 5 minutes ago." She said._  
_"Oh ok." I said._  
_"Anyway, I wanted to tell you something." She told me. _  
_"Oh ok, what did you want to tell me?" I asked._

_She leaned closer and whispered in my ear "Tell Damon and Stefan game on."_

_I looked at her confused as she pulled away._

_"Oh by the way, I'm not Elena." She said before she put a pillow over my head. I struggled for a while then everything went black._

**Damon Pov**

_I am sitting at the bar in the Grill. Stefan and Elena are discussing about Katherine's home coming. They're planning on getting rid of her. I, one the other hand, have to figure out a way to stop them. Katherine is the love of my life. I knew Katherine didn't die in the fire. I know that because I was the one that asked Emily to save her. Even though she wasn't in the tomb, I still want her. It's her that I want. I saw Donovan sit a seat away from me._

_"A bottle of champagne." He told the bartender._  
_"A bottle huh? What happened? Blondie finally dumped you?" I asked._

_He rolled his eyes to me._

_"She totally did dumped you. Good for her." I said. _  
_"You know Damon. I dumped her. I was the one that dumped her because she was pregnant with your child."_

_I choked on my drink._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._  
_"Did I stuttered?" He asked. "Caroline's pregnant with your child." He said slowly._  
_"No. That's not possible." I told him. "How did you know it's not yours?" I asked. _  
_"Because she and I weren't together when it was proceeded." He told me. _  
_"She-she's p-pregnant with m-my ch-ch-child?" I stuttered._  
_"Unfortunately." He said. "Thought she would have told you by now but guess she doesn't want you around her child." He told me._

_I didn't say anything else. I left for the hospital. There is no way. It couldn't be mine. Vampire can't procreate. Can they? No. If that was possible, I would have tons of children by now. _  
_When I arrived to her room, I saw a disturbing sight. There were blood below her waist down. I quickly got a doctor. They rushed her to a scan or something to figure what caused the bleeding._

_***An Hour Later***_

_I sat in the waiting room worrying. What if she lost the baby. If it's even possible, My baby. Our baby. I hope she's ok. I hope they both are ok. Wow. Never would I thought I would have been a father. To be honest, before I was turned, I wanted to be a father. A mini version of me that I could take care of, love him/her with all my heart. Teach them things. But then I became a vampire and didn't think I would ever have a child, until now. But what if it isn't mine. I have to find out soon._

_"Damon." A voice interrupted my thoughts._

_I looked up and saw Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. Do they know she's pregnant?_

_"What happened?" Stefan asked._  
_"I don't know. I came to see her and then I saw blood everywhere below the waist down." I explained to them. "They're trying to figure out what's wrong." I told them._  
_"What are you doing here anyway?" Elena asked._  
_"I just came to visit." I responded._

_I could tell they wanted to know more but kept their mouths shut. I don't think they know. I think that's a good thing. Bonnie would have killed me. Stefan and Elena would go off on me. _  
_A doctor came up to us._

_"Are you family of Caroline Forbes?" She asked._

_We all stood up._

_"Y-Yes we are." I lied. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked before Bonnie, Elena or Stefan could say anything. _  
_"Well, I'm sorry but she had a miscarriage." She told us._

_My face fell. It's gone. I lost it. I lost my child. I'm never gonna be a father. I should have known better than to think that I would ever become one. I'm a vampire for god-sake. It should have never cross my mind. I was so stupid to think something like that._

_"A miscarriage? You mean she was pregnant?" Elena asked. _  
_"Did you know?" Stefan asked me. _  
_"Donavan told me." I said. _  
_"Matt. Oh my god. Poor Matt." Elena said._

_Yeah, poor Matt._

**Caroline Pov**

_I woke up and sat on my bed quickly. Oh my god, Elena tried to kill me._

_"Caroline." Elena, Bonnie and Stefan came to my side. _  
_"You-you tried to kill me." I said to Elena._  
_"What? Care, this is the first time I came to see you." She told me._

_Stefan quickly pulled Elena away. Bonnie stared at me._

_"What?" I asked._  
_"You were pregnant?" She stuttered._

_She knows. Wait did she say were? Like past tense._

_"Were?" I asked looking at all three of them. "You-you mean it's it's gone?" I stuttered as tears starts to pour out of my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Care." Elena came and hugged me followed by Bonnie and Stefan._

**3rd Person Pov**

_Little did they know, Damon was watching them from afar. His heart broke at the sight of Caroline crying. He and Caroline may have a rough past but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde._

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three: The Heartbeats & The Werewolf**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_I don't know what is happening to me. There are fangs coming out of my teeth. I'm afraid of sunlight and I just bit a nurse. When I say I bit her, I literally, physical, attack her with my teeth. I am now at home, in my room. I had to close all of the curtains so sunlight won't get in. First I lose my baby and now this. I am full of bad luck these last couple of days._

**Stefan Pov**

_"You really think she is back?" Elena asked. _  
_"I really do." I told her. _  
_"Wait, Caroline said "I tried to kill her" do you think it was Katherine who tried to kill her?" She asked. _  
_"If Katherine did then Caroline would be dead but she isn't." I told her. _  
_"Or she knew Caroline had Damon blood in her system and she really did kill her and now Caroline's-"_  
_"A vampire." I said. "Come on we got to go find Caroline before there's a dead body laying around for the town to see." I grabbed her and rushed out of the boarding house._

_***Later That Night***_

_We couldn't find Caroline anywhere but we think she went to the Founder's Day Carnival. We are there now. Elena went to help Bonnie with the booth. I went and found Damon._

_"So uh Stefan I think we should give this brother thing another try. You know what I mean?" I mimic him._  
_"I'm not in the mood Stefan." He told me then look toward the arm arresting thing. _  
_"So who's the new guy?" I asked. _  
_"Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood's uncle." He responded. _  
_"And why are we staring?" I asked. _  
_"I don't know. There's just something about him." He said. "There is no way he won 12 times." He said. _  
_"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" I asked _  
_"Me jealous of a Lockwood? No way. I'm telling you Stefan. There is something going on with Uncle Lockwood over there." He told me._

_"Ok who's next?" Mason asked. _  
_"My brother here would like to give it a try." Damon volunteered me._

_I looked at him. He gave me a smirk._

_"Ok get over here." Mason said. _  
_"I'm telling you Stefan." He said before I went forward._

_I laid my elbow on the table ready to arm wrestle him. Boy was Damon right. There is something about Mason Lockwood. He was strong. Not like human. I of course lost._

_"You're right. There is something going on about the Lockwood." I told my brother. _  
_"Now I'm thinking he's a werewolf." He said. _  
_"A werewolf? Are you serious Damon?" I asked. "There is no such thing as a werewolf._  
_"That's what we thought about vampires and here we are. We're both vampires." He told me._

_I know he's right. But there is no way of telling if Mason Lockwood is a werewolf until the full moon, which happens to be tomorrow. I then saw Elena and Caroline out of the corner of my eyes. I left my brother and went to them._

****3rd Person Pov****

_Damon followed his brother to where Caroline and Elena were at. Caroline was feeding off a guy. Stefan pulled her off. Damon was shocked. Now he knows why Caroline had a miscarriage. But one question was on his mind. Who turned her? Caroline had to die with his blood in her system. It was his blood that cause her to turn but who was the one that killed her and their unborn baby?_

_"He's dead." Damon heard Stefan say. _  
_"You're a vampire." Damon said as he picked up a stake. _  
_"No Damon." Stefan said._

_But it was too late. Damon vamp-speed toward Caroline to stake her but then Elena went in front of Caroline. Damon stopped._

_"I can't let you kill my best friend." Elena told him._

_Before Damon could say something, he heard something. Heartbeats. Yes more than one heartbeat. The heartbeats led him to Caroline. Well specially her stomach. Oh my god. His children. They're alive. He didn't care how at the moment._

_"Oh my god." Damon said as a tear slip out of his eye._

_"What?" Elena asked as she saw the tear. _  
_"Get her out of her. I'll take care of this." Damon said._

_Stefan took Caroline inside. Bonnie found Damon. A fight begun and Bonnie was going off on Damon. Caroline then got a vision or something. Bonnie threw Damon on the ground. He was gasping for air. And then Bonnie started a fire that went toward Damon_. _Caroline doesn't know why she cared or was worried about Damon but she was._

_"Oh my god Damon." Caroline gasped. _  
_"What? What about Damon?" Stefan asked. _  
_"Bon-Bonnie killed him." Caroline choked out._

_Before Stefan could respond both Caroline and him vamp-speed outside to where Damon and Bonnie were at. When they got there, Damon was still alive but Bonnie forced him down and he was gasping for air, just like in Caroline's vision. Stefan was relieved that Damon wasn't dead. But he didn't get why Caroline cared about Damon._

_"Bonnie stop. He didn't kill him. I did." Caroline confessed._  
_"You what?" Bonnie looked at her shocked. "It doesn't matter. " She turned back to Damon. "It's still his fault. Everywhere he goes people die." She said. _  
_"Bon-bon-" Damon choked out._  
_"Shut up." Bonnie said to him. _  
_"Bonnie please." Caroline chokes out._

_Bonnie, Elena and Stefan didn't understand why Caroline had this effect. They were all just confused. But it still didn't stop Bonnie._

_"Any last words Damon?" Bonnie asked. _  
_"The-they'r-they're a-ali-alive." He choked out._

_The three were all confused of what he meant. Bonnie didn't care. She stared at Damon before she said the infamous word that would end him once and for all._

_"Bonnie please stop." Caroline, Stefan and Elena begged. _  
_"Sorry guys but I have to do this." Bonnie told them. "Goodbye Damon." She said. _  
_"NOOO BONNIEEE!" Stefan and Elena screamed. _  
_"Incen-" Bonnie started. _  
_"AHHHH!" Caroline screamed as she held to her stomach and fell to her knee._

_"Caroline." Elena ran to her as well as Stefan._

_Bonnie stopped and started at her then she flew across and hit the dumpster. Damon could breathe again._

_"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." Caroline screamed in pain. _  
_"What is happening to her?" Elena asked Stefan. _  
_"I have no idea." Stefan said. _  
_"H-Help." Bonnie choked for air._

_Damon stared at all four of them. His eyes landed on Bonnie's. They were begging for him to help her. There was no way for Damon to stop it. He was just as confused as the rest. He, then, remembered the three heartbeats. They must be doing this somehow._

_"PLEASE. STOP IT!" Caroline screamed._

_Damon ran to her._

_"What do we do?" Elena asked. _  
_"Move." Damon told Stefan. _  
_"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked. _  
_"I don't know but trust me." Damon told him._

_Stefan stared into his brother's eyes. He moved for his brother._

_"Please." Caroline begged. _  
_"Look at me Caroline." Damon told her. _  
_"It hurts." She cried. _  
_"I know. Just keep your eyes on me." Damon told her._

_Stefan and Elena were shocked to see how Damon was handling this. Bonnie was still trying to gasps for air._

_"AHHHH!" Caroline screamed. _  
_"They were just trying to help." Damon told her. _  
_"They?" Caroline asked. "AHHHH!" She screamed again._

_Stefan and Elena stared at each other._

_"Yeah, they." Damon said._  
_"AHHH PLEASE!" Caroline screamed. _  
_"Stop. Please. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt Bonnie. Don't hurt your mother. I'm here. I'm okay. Please stop. I'm here." He said as he puts his hand_

_Caroline's screams got quieter then they stopped. Bonnie was finally able to breathe again. Stefan and Elena still in shocked at whatever just happened._

_"Thank you." Damon said. _  
_"Wait what just happened?" Stefan asked. _  
_"You should get home and get some rest. I'll take care of the body" Damon said then got up and vamp speed with the dead body, out of there._

_All three of them were confused and shocked. After a while, Elena took Bonnie and Caroline home. Stefan was walking to the parking lot when he saw a fight broke out. It was Mason Lockwood and one of the volunteers. He went and pulled them apart. He looked at Mason Lockwood and saw his eyes changed from light blue to yellow/gold. Damon was right. Mason Lockwood is a werewolf._

****End of Chapter****


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four: Bonnie Had A Vision & Who Saved Stefan?**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_The night keep replaying in my head. Why did I cared about Damon. Yes, he was the father of my unborn child but he used me, manipulated me and-and abused me. I don't why but somehow, there's still a part of me that cared about him. Tonight was all over the place. I was still confused about what Damon meant by "They were just trying to help". Who are they and why are they trying to help?_

_Ugh I need sleep. I have been feeling exhausted for the last couple of days and I don't know why. I have enough sleep but I'm still very tired._

****Damon Pov****

_After I got rid of the body, I went straight home. Tonight was hectic. I almost died, Mason Lockwood maybe is a werewolf, I found out the mother of my unborn child is a vampire, well unborn children. Whose by the way are still alive. Wow. Who would have thought, not one but three children. Oh and I almost stake the mother of my children, almost killing them as well. I don't think Caroline even knows they are still alive._

_"Damon. You were right." Stefan came in. _  
_"I was right about what?" I asked. _  
_"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf." Stefan said._  
_"Oh wow." I said._

_To be honest I'm not really that psyched about it. I have more important things on my mind. Especially the three unborn children, who I thought were dead but turned out to be alive._

_"What, that's it?" Stefan asked. _  
_"What?" I asked. _  
_"I thought you would be more well bragging about how right you were about Mason Lockwood." He said. _  
_"Yeah well I guess I'm just tired. Been a long day." I said. _  
_"You could say that again." He said. _  
_"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight little brother." I said as I made my way upstairs._

****3rd Person Pov****

_Stefan thought his brother was acting weird, like he was hiding something, Stefan decided not to say anything to him about how he was acting. But it doesn't mean he's not gonna find out what Damon is hiding. He will find out what Damon is hiding even if he has to be close to his brother._

**_***The Next Day***_**

_Stefan has asked Bonnie to make him a daylight ring for Caroline so he could help her learn how to control herself. At first Bonnie wasn't sure but then gave in. _

_"Have you ever done this before?" Caroline asked Stefan. _  
_"Carolineee." Stefan said. _  
_"Good luck, she's all yours." Bonnie told him as she grabbed her spell book._  
_"Thank you Bonnie." Stefan thanked her. _  
_"Yeah, thank you Bonnie." Caroline hugged her._

_As soon as Caroline touched her, Bonnie had a vision. She saw 3 babies_

_They opened their eyes and pushed their hands toward Bonnie. Bonnie felt a powerful force shot through her body._

_"AHHHH!" Bonnie and Caroline screamed as Caroline held her stomach._

_They quickly pulled away from each other._

_"Bonnie,Caroline." Stefan ran to them._  
_"Oh my god." Bonnie gasped._

_Bonnie stared at Caroline in shock._  
_There is no way that is possible. How? Bonnie was confused._

_"Are you ok Caroline?" Stefan asked._  
_"Yeah I'm fine now." Caroline responded as they got up._  
_"I uh I've got to go." Bonnie said quickly then left before either Stefan or Caroline could say anything._

_Stefan and Caroline went to the party in the wood after training. Caroline talked to Matt and it didn't actually end well. Later that night Matt and Caroline met again to talk about things between them. That didn't actually go well either. Caroline bit Matt. Now she was sure there was no way things are gonna go back the way they were between the two. Stefan saw and quickly pulled Caroline away from Matt. Matt was scared and was shaking._

_"Oh my god Matt, I'm so sorry." Caroline apologized._  
_"Wh-what are y-you?" Matt managed to asked._

_Before Stefan and Caroline could respond, they heard something in the wood._

_"What was that?" Caroline asked._  
_"Matt stay still." Stefan compelled him._

_Matt doesn't know why he did what Stefan asked but he did._

_"What was that Stefan?" Caroline asked._  
_"A werewolf. Don't go near it. A werewolf bite is too fatal for us." Stefan told her._  
_"Too fatal? You mean it could kill us?" Caroline asked._  
_"Yes." Stefan responded._

_Now Caroline was scared for her life. Suddenly, the werewolf came out of nowhere and knocked Stefan on the ground._

_"STEFAN!" Caroline screamed._

_The werewolf was looking at Stefan hungrily._

_As soon as it was going to bite Stefan, Caroline begins to scream in pain as she kneels to the ground and held her stomach once again like she did this morning. Just as that was happening the werewolf flew off of Stefan and out of sight from them. Caroline stopped screaming and Stefan got up._

_"What just happened?" Stefan asked._

_Caroline compelled Matt to forget about the night and go home and sleep, everything would be back to normal when he wakes up tomorrow morning. Matt left._

_"What is happening to me?" Caroline asked._

_Stefan just stood there shocked._

****End of Chapter****


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five: More Than One?_**

* * *

**Damon Pov**

_Stefan told me about the werewolf attack that happened tonight. I quickly vamp speed to Caroline's place. I have to make sure they're ok, that she is ok. Yes, I am worried about Caroline. Ever since the first time I heard the heartbeats, I couldn't imagine what I'll do if anything happens to Caroline._  
_I knock on the door and Caroline opened it._

_"Damon? What are you-?" She began to ask._

_I quickly pulled her into a hug before she could finish asking what I was doing at her place._

_"Uh Damon what are you-" She begin._  
_"Shhh" I shushed her. "Stefan told me about the werewolf attack. I'm just glad you're all ok." I said without thinking._

_She pulled away._

_"What are you talking about? Who's you all?" She asked._

_Shit. I forgot she doesn't know yet._

_"Uh you and Stefan duh. I'm glad you're all ok." I played it off. _  
_"Damon what is going on?" She asked._

_Here goes nothing. She has to know._

_"We should probably talk inside." I said._

_It took her a second to think if she should let me in then she finally let me in._

_"So... talk." She said as we came into the living room._

_Ok here I go. There's no going back now._

_"Remember when you were turned into a vampire and I almost stake but didn't?" I asked._  
_"Uh huh." She nodded. _  
_"And Bonnie nearly killed me and somehow, out of nowhere she was thrown and fell and almost got killed but I managed to stop her from dying." I said._  
_"Yeah I remembered, I was there when it happened." Caroline said._  
_"Caroline, someone, some people, well, more like young kids, I wouldn't call them young kids, in fact they're barely a year old..." I trailed off._  
_"Damon, get to the point." She said. _  
_"Caroline, I didn't think this was even possible until I met you or well slept with you but my point is... when I found out that you are pregnant, I didn't think it was mine. I mean vampires can't even procreate, we're dead. But when I saw you at the hospital, laying there in a pile of blood, I-I don't know. Something in me tells me, somehow it is my kid. To be honest, when the doctor told me when you miscarried, my heart broke. I know it's hard to believe but before I got turned, all I ever wanted was to be a father. And now... listen Caroline, the point is I am going to be a father. Thanks to you." I said. _  
_"What are talking about Damon? I lost the baby." Caroline told me._  
_"That what's I'm trying to tell you." I went closer._  
_"D-Damon..." She trailed off._  
_"Shhh listen." I told her as I put my hand on her stomach._  
_"Damon what are you-oh my god." She gasped._

_I smiled at her._

_"It's still alive?" She asked._  
_"No...they're still alive." He told her._  
_"You mean there are more than one baby in me?" Caroline asked._

_"Hmmm. Three to be exact." I told her._  
_"Oh my god." She gasped. "Wait, I'm still confused." She said as she pulled my hand away. "I thought I had a miscarriage when Katherine turned me." She said._  
_"So did I but then I realized that there was only one way that is possible for the babies to be still alive." I said._

_Caroline motion for him to continue._

_"The Salvatores are from a powerful line of witches, which I don't know the name of, but since I am a descendant of the line, which means so are they and I bet, somehow, they were able to protect themselves from dying along with your body." I said._  
_"You mean by magic?" Caroline asked. _  
_"Exactly." I replied. _  
_"It all makes sense. The pain, the visions..." Caroline said._  
_"The visions?" Damon asked. _  
_"Yeah, I had a vision that Bonnie killed you at the carnival before it happened. Last night I thought I had a dream about the werewolf attack and today... it happened." Caroline said. "Oh my god Bonnie..." She trailed. "They tried to kill Bonnie." She said. _  
_"They were trying to stop Bonnie from killing me." Damon said._  
_"And Stefan, today. They stopped the werewolf from killing Stefan." Caroline said._  
_"They're trying to protect us." Damon realized._

_"And Bonnie is the main threat." Caroline gasped._

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six: Mom Finds Out & He Overheard**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_I woke up and felt arms around me. I turned and saw Damon sleeping. __I was confused at first then realized what happened last night. I still can't believe my baby is alive. Well babies are alive. Oh No, Bonnie. I also learned that my babies possibly maybe witches and are protecting Damon and I. And pBonnie happens to be the main threat. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Damon waking up._

_"You ok?" He asked. _  
_"Yeah um I just-I just feel sorry for Bonnie." I said. "I mean it's not like she asked to be targeted by well unborn baby witches." I said._  
_"Sorry to burst your bubble Blondie but she kind of asked for it when she tried to kill me and my unborn baby witches happens to save me." He said._

_I glared at him._

_"I'm just saying, if it wasn't for them, I would have been, well dead and not here with you and our unborn children." He said. _  
_"You know, I'm starting to think these kids are going to be a good thing for you." I said._  
_"And why's that?" He asked. _  
_"You're starting to care." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day._

_***Sometime later***_

_"Why are you being a bitch to your mom?" Damon came up and asked me. _  
_"None of your business." I told her. _  
_"That's where you're wrong. It is my business." He said._  
_"Damon, just because you're the father of my children, doesn't mean you can get involved in any other parts of my life." She told me._

_"Ugh, fine whatever Stefan." We heard Elena said to Stefan as she walked away from him. _  
_"What's with the lovebirds?" Damon asked. _  
_"Noisy much." I said._  
_"Very much." He smirked._

_God that smirk. That sexy, attractive smirk. Oh my god. Am I falling for him all over again? God, help me._

_***Couple Minutes Later***_

_I went and found Elena sitting by the river._

_"Hey you alright?" I went over and sat by her. _  
_"I don't know. Why does he have to be so complicated?" She asked. _  
_"I don't know but maybe it's for the best Elena." I responded. _  
_"It's not for the best Caroline." Elena raises her voice._

_I jumped. But not at the tone of her voice but because I had a vision._

_"I'm sorry Caroline." Elena apologized._  
_"No it's not that. I mean yes but-" I try to say._  
_"What is it Caroline?" She interrupted me._  
_"It's Damon and Stefan. They're-oh my god. My mother's going to kill them." I gasped as I saw what happened._

_Well, at least I don't think they're dead yet. I mean from my previous visions, it either happens 24 hours or minutes after I have the vision._

_"Where are they Caroline?" Elena asked._  
_"Uh let's see...uh it's dark. Looks like they're somewhere underground." I tried to concentrate but it was blurry. "Come on babies, please. Help me." I said._  
_"Caroline..." I heard Elena say._

_Shit. I forget Elena was here. I'll explain to her later, maybe._

_"Shhh." I shushed her. "Lockwood. They're in the Lockwood Cellar." I said. "Thank you." I touched my stomach. "Come on." I said to Elena afterward._

_We are now in the woods trying to find the cellar. We then got stopped by Mason Lockwood._

_"Here to save your boyfriends?" He asked. "I'm afraid you're too late." He said._  
_"Not necessarily." I said._  
_"Who's gonna stop me?" He asked. "It's definitely not you two." He said. "A weak human and a baby-vampire." He added._

_"I can take you." I said._  
_"That's cute. You think you can beat someone like me by yourself." He mocked me._  
_"Who said I was doing it alone?" I asked._

_He looked at me confused._

_"Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked._  
_"Trust me Elena. I'll explain as much as I possibly can to you later." I told her. "Help me here." I said. _  
_"Who are you taking to Caroline?" Elena asked._  
_"Come on baby-vampire, show me what you got." Mason said._

_I held on to my stomach, ready for the pain to begin._

_"What are you doing?" Elena asked._  
_"Aww baby-vampire can't handle me. Who would thoooouu-" He began to say then he flew away as I scream in pain._

_"Thank you." I said in pain._  
_"Whattt...Caroline." Elena said confused then ran to me._  
_"Let's go." I said when the pain finally stopped._

_We ran to the Lockwood Cellar. I stopped my track as Elena went in._

_"Caroline, you coming?" Elena asked._  
_"I can't-my mom would find out." I said._

_I wanted to help Damon. I really did. But I can't have my mom know that I'm a vampire. Elena scoffed then went in. _  
_Ugh. I followed Elena inside. I used my vamp speed and took out the two officers._

_"Hi mom." I said as I stopped._

_She stared at me shocked. Elena went to Stefan and I went to Damon._

_"You alright?" I asked as I helped him sit up._  
_"I feel drained but I'm not dead, fully." He responded making me giggled._

_He smiled at me._

_"Thank you." He said._  
_"Don't thank me, thank them." I motioned down to my stomach._  
_"Well, thank you guys." He said looking down at my stomach._

_Damon then turned to one of the dead officers then starts to drink his blood as Stefan begin to wake up. Elena was staring at me. I'm guessing because of what Damon and I were doing. She gave me a shock but confusing look. I turned away from her and looked at my mom._

_"You won't tell anyone right mom?" I asked. "Mom?" I asked._

_She still had the shocked expression on her face._

_"I have a better idea. Why don't I just kill her?" Damon suggested._  
_"Damon." I said. _  
_"Do it." My mom said. _  
_"Mom." I turned to her._

_Before I could say anything else, Damon vamp speed toward her and pushed her against the wall._

_"Damon put her down." I went over to him._  
_"Kill me, I dare you." My mom said._

_I stared at my mom in shock. Damon let her go._

_"I can't." He said._

_I looked at him._

_"Now what's the plan?" He asked._

_We figured that since she still has vervain in her, we, Damon and Stefan are going to keep her on the cell until the vervain is out of her system and we're, I'm going to compel her to forget that I, as well as Damon and Stefan are vampires. I don't really know how to feel about it. On one hand, my mom doesn't know that I'm a vampire and on the other, she's gonna hate me when I tell her, if I tell her, I'm pregnant with not one but three baby witches._

_*At The Salvatore Boarding House*_

_I pulled the suitcase done the basement. Damon would lose it if he saw me carrying a large suitcase while I'm pregnant._

_"Do me a favor and keep Caroline away from me until this is over." I heard my mom say to Damon._

_I stopped by the door._

_"She's your daughter Liz." Damon said._  
_"I don't have a daughter anymore. She's gone." She said._

_Damon saw me._

_"You don't know how wrong you are." He told her._

_After that I went upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Elena._

_"You ok Caroline?" Elena sat down beside._  
_"I'm scared." I told her._  
_"Why?" She asked. _  
_"It's all a lot and I'm scared." I told her._  
_"Maybe this is for the best Caroline." Elena told me._  
_"Nice advice Meryl Street." We heard a voice said._

_We both looked up and saw Damon._

_"Elena, can you um-I forgot my makeup bag, can you go to my house and get it for me?" I asked._  
_"Sure, I'll be back." Elena responded._

_She got up and left._

_"Finally, didn't think she'll ever leave." Damon pour a cup of bourbon._  
_"Be nice Damon, she's my best friend." I told him._  
_"Fine, but only because you're already upset and I don't want to upset you more." He sat down next to me._  
_"Good idea, I don't want to accidentally murder someone because of my hormones." I said._  
_"Well that and...who knows what else those baby witches could do when we're not in danger." He drank his bourbon and sat the cup on the table._  
_"Hopefully not planning on how to get revenge on Bonnie for trying to kill you." I replied as I leaned toward him as he wrapped his arms around me._

_Beside my mom knowing I'm a vampire, life is great right now._

**Stefan Pov**

_I saw Elena leave and was gonna go after her but then heard Damon starts talking, so I decided to hide eavesdrop on Damon and Caroline conversation instead._

_"Finally, didn't think she'll ever leave." Damon said._  
_"Be nice Damon, she's my best friend." Caroline told him._  
_"Fine, but only because you're already upset and I don't want to upset you more." Damon said._  
_"Good idea, I don't want to accidentally murder someone because of my hormones." Caroline said._  
_"Well that and...who knows what else those baby witches could do when we're not in danger." Damon said._

_Wait, what? Hormones? Baby witches? Is Caroline pregnant? I thought she miscarried. There was no way the baby- wait, he said babies, as in more than one. Twins? Does Matt know? Wait-baby witches?_

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven: She's What... & Please Don't Hurt Her_**

* * *

**Stefan Pov**

_I woke up next to Elena. I still can't get yesterday off my mind. Caroline's pregnant. With twins, maybe, who happens to be also witches. And they're not Matt's. I figure that since Damon is the only one who knew. Damon knew. How did he know she's pregnant? And when?_

_"Good morning." I heard._

_I looked down and smiled at Elena._

_"Good morning." I gave her a kiss. _  
_"So what's on today's agenda?" She kissed me._

_We got into a heated make up. I was feeling it, at the moment. My mind was still on Damon and Caroline._

_"Ok what's wrong?" She got off of me. _  
_"I don't know." I said._

_She gave me a confused look._

_"I think me, you and Bonnie need to talk somewhere private." I told her._  
_"Why can't we talk here?" She asked._

_I didn't want to answer incase Damon and Caroline would hear. I looked around and found a notebook and a pen. I grabbed it and wrote down 'It's about Caroline and... Damon' then I passed it to Elena. Once again, she gave me a confused look._

_"I'll explain later, I promise." I assure her._

_***An Hour Later***_

_"Ok I'm here what's up?" Bonnie came in Elena's room and closed the door behind her._

_Thank goodness Jenna and Jeremy aren't here. We don't have to speak quietly._

_"Stefan, what is this about?" Elena asked. "You said it had to do with Caroline and Damon." She added. _  
_"Caroline and Damon?" Bonnie asked turning to me. _  
_"Ok, this is hard to believe but... " I started to say._  
_"Oh my god...it makes sense now." Bonnie gasped._  
_"You know?" I asked. _  
_"Know what?" Elena asked. _  
_"You remember when Caroline and I screamed falling on the ground after we hugged when I made her the daylight ring?" She asked and I nodded. "I had a vision and I saw...them." She said. _  
_"Them...as in more than one?" I asked. _  
_"Three of them." She told me._  
_"Three?" I asked._

_Triplets. They're triplets._

_"They must've shock me or something, I felt pain. Really bad pain. Like I was dying." She said._

_Do I tell her? How do you tell someone that witches, baby witches are after them, wanting revenge?_

_"Hold on, Wait, I still don't know what you two are talking about." Elena jumped in. _  
_"Elena, you know when we were at the hospital and the doctor told us that Caroline miscarried?" I asked. _  
_"Yeah." She nodded. _  
_"She didn't." _  
_"Wha-what are you saying Stefan? That Caroline's pregnant?" She asked._

_I gave her a look._

_"No, no that's not possible. We were there when the doctor told us that she miscarried." She said. "Oh my god Matt. Does he know?" She asked. _  
_"Elena, they're not Matt's babies." I told her. _  
_"What-then whose are they?" She asked. _  
_"They're Damon." I told her._  
_"What? That's not possible. He's a vampire. You guys can't procreate." She said._  
_"I know but listen to me." I told her._

_She doesn't believe it and I don't blame her. Neither did I._

_"Elena, you remember when I tried to kill Damon and then I almost died?" Bonnie asked. _  
_"And when she screamed in pain and Damon was the one who stopped it?" I asked. _  
_"Oh my god..." She gasped. "Are you they have magic?" She asked._

_***Back At The Boarding House***_

_Bonnie, Elena and I came back to the boarding house and saw Damon sitting on the couch having a drink._

_"Tell me it isn't true." Elena asked going on to him. _  
_"What are you talking about?" Damon asked._  
_"You and Caroline, th-that she's pregnant with your children." Elena replied. _  
_"What's going on?" Caroline came down the stairs._  
_"Caroline-please tell me it isn't true. You're pregnant with Damon's children?" Elena went over to Caroline. _  
_"Elena..." Caroline started._  
_"Caroline...why? Out of all people, Damon. Damon's the father? How did this happen? He's a monster Caroline." Elena went off._

_Before Caroline could react she screamed in pain._

_"Caroline." Damon went over to Caroline. _  
_"What's happening to her?" Elena asked._  
_"Elena run." Damon told her._  
_"Wha-" She started before she started choking and gasping for air._

_I ran to Elena as she fell to her knees, her hands around her throat as Caroline screams out louder._

_"ST-STOP PLE-PLEASE DO-DON'T HURT-HURT H-HER." Caroline screamed. _  
_"Bonnie, do something." I said._  
_"I-I can't." She said._

_Suddenly Caroline stopped screaming and Elena let her hands fell to the ground, catching her breathe. We look toward Caroline and Damon. Caroline was sitting on the staircase drinking a glass of water as Damon lean and rubbed her belly._

_"It's ok babies, we're here. It's ok. Everything's ok." Damon whispered while rubbing Caroline's belly._

_I have never seen this side of Damon before, not since before we were turned into vampires. Guess these babies are gonna be a good thing for him._

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight: Liz & Caroline**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a very short chapter. I'm having writer block. This is all I have for this chapter. Enjoy =)**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_Caroline just got home back from spending the night at the Salvatore Boarding House. Caroline went into her room._

_"Hello Caroline." A voice startled her._  
_"Katherine." Caroline said as she held onto her stomach._

_Katherine looked at her confused at first. Heartbeats. She heard heartbeats. More than one. Katherine stares at Caroline's hands holding her stomach._

_'Oh my god. How? I killed her. She's a vampire now.' Katherine thought to herself. _

_Katherine gasped then vampspeed away. Katherine's now in the woods. She stopped and leaned against the tree stump as she let a tear slip out of her eye._

* * *

_"So that's how I became what I am." Caroline finish explaining to her mother. _  
_"Wow. So these babies...they're witches?" Liz asked her daughter._  
_"Yeah, I guess they are." Caroline responded._

_They stared at each other in silence._

_"I know uh I know you won't remember anything we talked about but I'm glad we had this talk."_  
_"Caroline, you're my daughter. I know I haven't been the best mother-" Liz started._  
_"No mom, you tried and that's all that matters." Caroline told her. _  
_"You are going to be the best mother to these babies and I am so proud of the woman you have become." Liz told her daughter._  
_"Thanks mom, that means a lot." Caroline smiles before looking into her mother's eyes._

_"So how it go?" Damon asked as Caroline came into the living room._  
_"It's done with." Caroline responded slouching on the couch._  
_"You ok?" Damon asked as he went and sat next to her._  
_"We had a moment. We bonded like we never did before. I felt like I actually had a mother. I ah I didn't want it to end." Caroline responded facing him. _  
_"It doesn't have to, Caroline, you and your mother can still bond. I know it's not going to be the same way as you did today but what's stopping you from bonding with your mother?" Damon asked._

_Caroline stared at him. What is stopping her from spending more time with her mother? Beside her being a vampire. Maybe Damon is right. Maybe it's time for them to spend more time with each other, like they used to before everything changed. It's not like they're gonna be here forever. Well...not Liz at least._

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine: Helping The Wolf Transition & Tyler Hears The Babies**_

* * *

**Damon ****Pov**

_"Caroline, you can't be serious about this. What if the babies gets hurt? What if wolfboy decide to attack you and you and the babies dies? I almost lost you guys, I can't lose you again." I told her. _  
_"Nothing is going to happen. I'm just going to help Tyler with his first transition and that's it." She told me. _  
_"Please don't, Caroline." I begged._  
_"Damon, I already promised him I would. What kind of friend am I if I broke a promise?" She asked me._  
_"A friend that would protect her babies from danger. And that is a good friend in my book." Damon told her._  
_"I'm sure the list isn't long." She said. "And besides, I'm sure they would be the ones protecting me, they are witches after all." She added. _  
_"Agh fine but if anything happens to you or these babies, I'm going to kill Lockwood." Damon told her. "And you can't stop me." He added._

_Caroline went and kissed me on the cheek._

_"I'll see you tonight." She told him then vamp speed out of there before Damon could stop her one more time._

_Damon sighed to himself before he vamp speed up to his room._

**3rd Person Pov**

_Caroline and Tyler arrived to the Lockwood cellar._

_"Ok are you sure these will be secured enough for you?" Caroline asked._

_Tyler pulled the chains as hard as he can._

_"Yep, these will do." Tyler said. "Can you get me the bottle that's in my bag?" He asked._

_Caroline went to his bag._

_"What is this?" Caroline asked as she handed it to him._  
_"Wolfsbane. I watched all of Mason's video to the end and he said to drink it before the transition." Tyler told her before drinking it._

_He screamed in pain as he kneeled to the ground._

_"Tyler." Caroline went over to him._

_Bones starts cracking and Tyler continue to scream in pain._

_"Caroline, leave." Tyler manage to say. _  
_"No, I'm not leaving you." Caroline told her _  
_"Go Caroline." Tyler screamed. _  
_"No Tyler." Caroline screamed._

_But she got up. But she's not the one doing it. It's the babies._

_"What? No no please." Caroline cried as she held onto her stomach._

_Before she knew it, she's standing outside the cellar. She sat down crawling her knee toward her chest, waiting, worrying about Tyler. He had attempted to get out of the cellar but he couldn't and it's because of the babies._

**_~Moments Later~_**

_The growling stopped. Caroline couldn't hear him anymore. She got up and opens the cellar. She went in and saw Tyler laying on the ground naked._

_"Tyler." Caroline took off her jacket and spread it over him._

_Caroline sat down and put Tyler's head on her knee. Tyler woke and looked up at Caroline confused. He hears them. He hears heartbeats._

_'Whose heartbeats are they? It can't be Caroline's. She's a vampire. She's basically dead.' Tyler thought to himself._

_Tyler concentrates his ear. They're coming from Caroline's stomach._

_'Oh my god-is she- she can't be. Right?' Tyler thought._

_"Tyler?" Caroline asked after seeing his confused face._  
_"You-you'r-you're pre-pregna-pregnant." Tyler asked but it came out as a statement instead._

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter Ten

Caroline Pov

_I quickly vamp speed to the Boarding House. I don't how he knows. Or why I ran away. I just had to get away._

_"Hey you ok?" A voice asked._

_I turned to see Damon._

_"Tyler knows." I went up to him. _  
_"He knows what?" He asked. _  
_"About the babies." I practically yelled at him. _  
_"You told him?" He asked yelled. _  
_"No, Damon I didn't tell him." I told him. _  
_"Ok tell me what happened." Damon asked. _  
_"It was after the transition. I went to comfort him then I saw he had a confused look on his face, then he asked if I'm pregnant. Before I could say anything he said he heard heartbeats coming from inside of me." I told him. _  
_"He heard the heartbeats?" Damon asked. _  
_"Yeah. How can he hear them? I thought we were the only ones that could hear them." I said loudly._

_Damon didn't say anything._

_"Damon?" I asked as I went and touched his arm. _  
_"I don't know Care." He said._  
_"Maybe Bonnie knows...why Tyler can hear them." I said._

_We just looked at each other._

* * *

_"Thanks for the help Bonnie. I was just confused and freaking out why Tyler could hear them." I told her as we came into her room. _  
_"I'm happy to help. But I would say when I found out I was concerned for you. I mean it's Damon, he's-uh nevermind." Bonnie stopped what she was saying._

_I think I know why she stopped herself. After they ambushed us about The Babies, Elena almost died. We explained to them why they did what they did and that Bonnie's their main target. But Damon and I talk to them that night and said Elena and Bonnie are no threat to us._

_"Bonnie, you don't have to be afraid of them. Damon and you just got off the wrong foot, and you almost killed their father, they were scared that they're not gonna have a father when they're here." I told her. _  
_"I'm not scared of them Caroline." Bonnie said._

_I gave her a face._

_"Ok maybe I am scared of them, a little. Caroline they're more than just babies. They're witches. Who knows what they could do." Bonnie said. "Lay." She told me._

_I laid on her bed. She's right. Who knows what these babies can do? I saw Bonnie's face._

_"What?" I asked._  
_"There's nothing to worry about Caroline. The removed the spell that was protecting them from dying. I guess that's how Tyler could hear their heartbeats." Bonnie told me._

* * *

_"Well__, __what did judgy say?" Damon asked as I came into the boarding house. _  
_"They are fine. The spell they did to protect themselves have been removed. That's on Tyler could hear them." I told him as Stefan got up. "You hear them don't you?" I asked. _  
_"Yeah." Stefan said. "Can I?" He asked._  
_"Sure go ahead." I said then Stefan puts his hand on my stomach._

_Damon and __I __smiled at each other. Boy is Stefan gonna be excited when these babies arrive._

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter Eleven Part One

_**Chapter Eleven Part One: A Little Blowout, First Time Seeing Them & Surprises**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_I am walking out of the house when Tyler came up to me._

_"Tyler Hi." I greeted. "I'm sorry I rushed off the other day, I didn't know what to say." I told him._  
_"It's alright Care." He said. _  
_"Anyway I got to go. I have an appointment with my OB and I can't be late." I told him as I opened my car door._

_Tyler slammed it shut. I looked at him._

_"Tyler-" I started._  
_"Listen uh I talked to Jules and she told me some things. Especially about Mason." He told me._  
_"Like what?" I asked._  
_"Like you knew about Mason being a werewolf. And you're not the only vampire in town. Damon and Stefan are also vampires." He said. _

_That Jules. Why did she have to tell Tyler that? Tyler's definitely gonna hate be for lying to him. Dammit Jules. Before I knew it I starts screaming and everything around me starts flying. God, it hurt so bad._

_"Caroline." Tyler came over._

_I continue to scream._

_"What's happening to you?" Tyler asked. _  
_"PLE-PLEASE!" I screamed._  
_"I don't know what to do Caroline." He said. _  
_"CAROLINE." I heard a familiar voice._

_Damon._

_"Hey you're gonna be ok." He told me. _  
_"PLE-PLEASE MA-MAKE IT S-STOP." I screamed. _  
_"I will." He told me._

**Tyler Pov**

_I didn't know what to do. I just came to Caroline's house to confront her about what Jules have told him. I expect any of this._

_"CAROLINE." I heard someone yelled._

_It was Damon. What is he doing here?_

_"What did you do?" He asked._  
_"Nothing." I said._  
_"Move." He pushed me and I fell on the floor. "Hey you're gonna be ok." He told her._

_"PLE-PLEASE MA-MAKE IT S-STOP." Caroline screamed. _  
_"I will." He told her._

_I watched as Damon puts his hand in her stomach._

_"Hey babies. It's your daddy. Everything's alright. You're fine. Mommy's fine. Settle down. Ok settle down." He said calmly._

_I was shocked. Is Damon the father? How is that even possible? He's a vampire. They're both vampires. And what just happened?_

_Caroline screams fades._

_"There you go." Damon said then helped Caroline up. "Go I'll take care of this." He told her._  
_"No Damon. Come with me please." Caroline said to Damon._

_Damon looked at Caroline._

_"Fine. Come on let's go see our babies." Damon told her then they vamp speed away leaving me to my thoughts._

**3rd Person Pov**

_"Oh my god Damon, they're beautiful." Caroline stared in awe as she saw her babies on the scan for the first time._  
_"I know. Just like they're daddy." Damon said._

_Caroline gave him a look._

_"I'm kidding Care." Damon told her._

_Caroline stared back at the scan. She can't believe this is actually happening. This is for real. She's having kids._

_"Huh. Uh huh. Wow." Dr. Michelle said. _  
_"What? What's wrong?" Caroline asked. _  
_"I don't know how to tell you this but there's a fourth sack." Dr. Manning told them. "You're having quadruplets." She said._

**_To be continue..._**

**End of Chapter Eleven Part One**


	12. Chapter Eleven Part Two

_**Chapter Eleven Part Two: QUADRUPLETS?!**_

* * *

_**Previously on The Miracle Hybrids**_

_**"I don't know how to tell you this but there's a fourth sack." Dr. Manning told Damon and Caroline. "You're having quadruplets." She said.**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"Wait what?" Caroline and Damon asked shockingly._  
_"Quadruplets as in 4, there are 4 babies inside of me?" Caroline starts to freak out._

_"That's what Quad means." Dr. Manning responded. _  
_"How is that possible? I thought there were only three. We only heard three heartbeats." Caroline freaked out. "Damon." She said as Damon was still I'm shocked to wear he was having four children. "Hello earth to Damon." Caroline waved her hand in front of Damon._

_Damon turned to her._

_"Caroline we're having four babies. This is great news." Damon exclaimed._  
_"Great news? Damon, we didn't even know there was a fourth one. How is that possible?" Caroline asked._  
_"Huh yeah how is that possible? We only heard three heartbeats?" Damon asked . _  
_"Don't look at me, I'm a doctor, not a witch." Dr. Manning said._

_"Right, maybe Bonnie knows. Why don't we ask her" Damon suggested. _  
_"What I can tell you is they all look really healthy and I can tell you their due date right now." Dr. Manning told them._  
_"Yes, they would be great." Damon said. _  
_"Ok." Dr. Manning said._

_She put the gel on Caroline's stomach. Caroline held onto her Damon's hand as she stared back at the scan. Wow. 4 kids. Are they ready to handle four kids. It's a miracle alright._

_"Alright, your due date is April 9th." Dr. Michelle said._  
_"April 9th. That's exciting." Damon said as Caroline let go of Damon's hand._  
_"April 9th, that's the middle of the school year. I can't miss class. What if I have to do Junior year all over again and-" Caroline starts to freak out before the monitor broke down and the screen went static._

_"Oh my god I am so sorry." Caroline apologize._

_"Hey Caroline look at me." Damon grabbed Caroline's hand. "I know you're worried about school and such but I'm gonna be by yours side the whole time. Especially when these babies arrive. I'll watch them when you're at school and when you're getting your homework done. I'll put them to sleep, change their diapers and feed them and-" Damon said then Caroline burst out laughing._

_"What? What's so funny?" Damon asked._  
_"You're gonna feed them? How are you gonna do that Damon?" Caroline asked. _  
_"If you don't mind me intervening, there is a pump you can use to pump your breast milk and put it in the babies bottle and feed the baby with." Dr. Michelle told them. _  
_"Huh see there is a way." Damon told Caroline._

_"You sure Damon? Wouldn't that take away your time for yourself?" Caroline asked._  
_"146 years ago(idk if that's accurate, I'm not good at math, don't come at me) my life turned around and I didn't think I'll ever be a father and here we are, not one but four. I will do whatever I can to spend time with these kids." Damon told her._  
_"You're gonna be a great father Damon." Caroline said before she kissed him._  
_Caroline starts crying._

_"Hey baby what's wrong?" Damon asked concerned._

_"Nothing. It's-it's just-" Caroline started. "You're gonna be a great father Damon." Caroline told him_

_Damon smiled and kissed her._

**End of Chapter Eleven Part Two**


	13. Chapter Eleven Part Three

_**Chapter Eleven Part Three: Telling Bonnie, Did You Say Her & A Fight**_

* * *

_**Previously on The Miracle Hybrids**_

**_"Hey baby what's wrong?" Damon asked concerned._**

**_"Nothing. It's-it's just-" Caroline started. "You're gonna be a great father Damon." Caroline told him_**

**_Damon smiled and kissed her._**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"Ok judgy, you can't tell anyone about this, not Stefan nor Elena." Damon told her._  
_"Damon." Caroline grabbed his shoulder and pushed him behind her. "Ignore him." She told Bonnie. "And you be nice." Caroline turned to Damon and pointed her finger a him._

_Damon puts his hands him in defense._

_"Bonnie, what we are about to show you something shocking and unexpected. Please don't freak out." Caroline begged._  
_"Caroline..." Bonnie started._  
_"Bonnie please." Caroline begged._  
_"Fine, Caroline, I won't freak out." Bonnie told her._

_Caroline pulled out a an ultrasound folded in half._

_"Remember you promised not to freak out." Caroline told her as she handed the ultrasound to Bonnie._

_Caroline squeezes Damon's hand as Bonnie starts to open it._

_"Ow. Ok Caroline I maybe half dead but it doesn't mean I don't still feel pain." Damon said._  
_"Oh sorry. Hormones." Caroline let go of Damon's hand._  
_"There's-you're-what-how- ok I am lost for words." Bonnie said._  
_"Yeah so were we." Caroline said. "Bonnie promise you won't tell anyone?" Caroline asked._  
_"Caroline this is big." Bonnie said._  
_"I know. We want to tell them ourselves." Caroline told her._  
_"Alright, I won't tell anyone." Bonnie told her._  
_"Thank you Bonnie, you're the best." Caroline hugged her._  
_"Yeah yeah." Bonnie hugged her back " Wait, there's a fourth child, you said you only heard three heartbeats." She said as she let go of Caroline._  
_"Yeah that's why we're here. We need your help to see if it's really true and why missed the fourth heartbeat." Damon said._  
_"Ok Caroline lay on the bed, I'll go get my grams spellbook." Bonnie said._

_Bonnie left the room as Caroline climbed onto her bed and laid down._

_"What are you thinking?" Caroline asked._

_Damon pulled Bonnie's desk chair to her bed. He sat down and held Caroline's hand._

_"Ok..." Caroline sat up. "What's wrong?" She said._  
_"N-Nothing." Damon said._

_Caroline gave him a look, she knew something was wrong. On the side door, Bonnie was listening in on their conversation._

_"It's just-I guess it's just now clear. 4 Caroline 4 kids. This is big." Damon said._  
_"And you're having second thoughts." Caroline said._  
_"No no baby I'm not. It's a lot yes but I meant what I said before. I'll be there with you through every step of the way. I want this. Not what I expected but they're a real miracle." Damon smiled at her._

_Bonnie smiled to herself. She is surprised at Damon's word. Yes, she and Damon are at odds and got off the wrong foot. And yes, she doesn't like him very much and was against the whole Damon, Caroline and the babies but maybe these babies are going The be a good thing for Damon._  
_When she went into her room she saw Damon and Caroline kissing._

_"Agh." She gagged as she went over._  
_"Buzz off Judgy." Damon told her as she rolled her eyes at him._  
_"Damon." Caroline glared at him._  
_"Ok I found a spell in grams book that may help figure out what's going on in there." Bonnie told them._

_Caroline laid down and pulled her shirt up revealing her stomach. Bonnie puts her hand a couple inches above it and starts to chant. She had a vision. It was when Katherine killed Caroline. While that was happening, the vision leads her to a womb where the babies are. She saw three of the babies clotting the fourth baby with magic before clotting themselves. She's guessing a protection spell. They're protecting it. No it's a her. The fourth child is a girl. Oh my god. Bonnie gasped as she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away and slammed her grams spellbook._

_"What? What did you see?" Caroline asked as she sat up._  
_"Oh that's a fourth baby alright." Bonnie told them._  
_"Then how did we miss the heartbeat?" Damon asked._  
_"They clotted her with a protection spell before clotting themselves. I guess that how you miss the third heartbeat. The spell must have worn off altogether."_  
_"Wow that's-Wait did you say her? They clotted her? As in a her? She? A girl? The fourth baby is a girl?" Caroline asked._  
_"Oops." Bonnie said. "Surprise." She said. "But I only know the gender of the fourth baby. But I can do some old wives tell test that tells you all their genders?" Bonnie suggested._  
_"Yes." Damon said._  
_"Damon." Caroline started._  
_"Come on Caroline, we can know what we are having. Don't you want to know what we're having?" Damon asked._  
_"I already know what we're having. Quadruplets." Caroline told Damon. "I'm sorry Bonnie, it's not that I wanna know nor I don't think it's accurate, I just rather find out at 20 weeks, like normal pregnant women." Caroline said. "I'm sorry, I got to go." She said then vampspeed out of Bonnie's place leaving Damon there with Bonnie._

**End of Chapter Eleven Part Three**


	14. Chapter Eleven Part Four

_**Chapter Eleven Part Four: Making Up**_

* * *

**_Previously on The Miracle Hybrids_**

**_"What? What did you see?" Caroline asked as she sat up. _**  
**_"Oh that's a fourth baby alright." Bonnie told them._**  
**_"Then how did we miss the heartbeat?" Damon asked._**  
**_"They clotted her with a protection spell before clotting themselves. I guess that how you miss the third heartbeat. The spell must have worn off altogether."_**  
**_"Wow that's-Wait did you say her? They clotted her? As in a her? She? A girl? The fourth baby is a girl?" Caroline asked._**  
**_"Oops." Bonnie said. "Surprise." She said. "But I only know the gender of the fourth baby. But I can do some old wives tell test that tells you all their genders?" Bonnie suggested._**  
**_"Yes." Damon said._**  
**_"Damon." Caroline started._**  
**_"Come on Caroline, we can know what we are having. Don't you want to know what we're having?" Damon asked._**  
**_"I already know what we're having. Quadruplets." Caroline told Damon. "I'm sorry Bonnie, it's not that I wanna know nor I don't think it's accurate, I just rather find out at 20 weeks, like normal pregnant women." Caroline said. "I'm sorry, I got to go." She said then vampspeed out of Bonnie's place leaving Damon there with Bonnie._**

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

_I don't know what got over me. He just hard to believe. How could he want to the gender now? It may not be accurate. It's not that I don't trust Bonnie. I guess ever since I turned, these babies are the only thing normal in my life. I am now in my bedroom._

_"Caroline." I heard my mom called me as she knocked on my door._

_Shit. She doesn't know I'm pregnant yet._

_"Yes mom." I said as I got up._  
_"Can I come in honey?" She asked._  
_"NO." I yelled. "I mean, no mom, I'm about to shower and I'm naked." I told her._  
_"Oh I just want to let you know, I'll be at the station late. I won't be home till 2. And I left some pasta in the fridge for you." She told me. _  
_"Oh ok mom. Thanks." I said to her._

_I heard her leave. I walked out and took out the pasta from the fridge. I was about to heat it up until I heard a knock on my door. I sat the pasta on the kitchen table. I went to the door and saw Damon. I went and got it._

_"Hi." He said. _  
_"Hi." I said._

_We stared at each other for a while._

_"Can we talk?" He asked._  
_"Sure uh come in." I told him._  
_"Caroline, I uh want to apologize for upsetting you. I just thought maybe if we know the genders we can plan ahead. You know, name them, get their nurseries ready and buy them clothes and such." Damon explained. _  
_"That all sound fun but Damon, we just found out we're having quadruplets. Finding out their genders on the same day as finding out we're having one more baby than we expected and knowing when they would arrive, I guess it's just too much pressure for one day." I told him._  
_"I'm sorry for putting too much pressure on you." He apologized._  
_"It's alright, Damon. You're just excited. I wouldn't blame you. So am I." I told him. "And I forgive you." I told him then gave him a kiss._

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter Eleven Part Five

_**Chapter Eleven Part Five: What Do You Mean By You're Not Having Triplets?**_

* * *

_**Previously on The Miracle Hybrid**_

_**"Can we talk?" He asked.**_**  
**_**"Sure uh come in." I told him.**_**  
**_**"Caroline, I uh want to apologize for upsetting you. I just thought maybe if we know the genders we can plan ahead. You know, name them, get their nurseries ready and buy them clothes and such." Damon explained. **_**  
**_**"That all sound fun but Damon, we just found out we're having quadruplets. Finding out their genders on the same day as finding out we're having one more baby than we expected and knowing when they would arrive, I guess it's just too much pressure for one day." I told him.**_**  
**_**"I'm sorry for putting too much pressure on you." He apologized.**_**  
**_**"It's alright, Damon. You're just excited. I wouldn't blame you. So am I." I told him. "And I forgive you." I told him then gave him a kiss.**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_Caroline arrived to school the next morning. As she walked the halls, she could feel the stares she's getting from the students. She's trying her best to ignore them but she starts to feel insecure. She's usually not bothered by the attention she's getting but this time it bothers her. It's probably just the hormones that causing her to feel the way she is feeling._

_"Ignore them." She heard a voice whispered to her._

_It was Bonnie. Stefan and Elena are by her side._

_"Ugh I am getting big." Caroline groaned._

_"That's a good thing Caroline. It means the babies are growing and getting healthier. They would be here soon enough." Stefan told her._

_"I still can't believe you're having triplets." Elena said as they reached Caroline's locker._

_"Yep, three kids." Caroline said as she looked at Bonnie._

_She got her books and slammed her locker shut._

_"Oops sorry, hormones." She apologized as she saw the look on her friends' faces._

_"Anyway, we'll see you guys at lunch." Stefan said before him and Elena went to class._

_"So did you and Damon make up?" Bonnie asked as they walked arm in arm to their first class._

_"Yes, we did." Caroline responded. "I still can't believe I have four of them in me." She said._

_"Hmm four salvatores." Bonnie said._

_"Hmm what the world needs, more Salvatores." Caroline joked making Bonnie burst out laughing._

* * *

_"And in a couple weeks we would finally know their genders." Caroline said excitedly._

_"I hope they're boys." Stefan said._

_"All of them?" Elena asked._

_"Yeah, why not?" Stefan replied._

_"Uh no thank you. I want at least a girl or two." Caroline said._

_"Ooh you have let me me and Elena throw you a gender reveal party." Bonnie turned to her._

_"Yes. That's a great idea." Elena jumped in._

_"Seriously, you guys want to throuw me a gender reveal party?" Caroline asked._

_"YES!" Bonnie and Elena screamed._

_"Oh, ok then, you can throw me a gender reveal party." Caroline told them._

* * *

_Caroline, Stefan and Elena all went to the boarding house after school. Damon said he wanted to talk to them._

_"So why did you want to see us?" Elena asked._

_"Before I tell you that, I want to warn you." Damon told them._

_"Warn us about what?" Stefan asked._

_"Be careful how you respond or my baby witches won't hesitate to kill you." Damon told them._

_"Damon." Caroline said._

_"As you all know, last week, Caroline and I went to our 14 week checkup on the babies." Damon said as he held out a hand for Caroline._

_She took it and stood next to Damon._

_"Everything is fine with the babies. Meredith said they are all perfectly healthy." Caroline told them._

_"But?" Stefan asked._

_"But we found out we are not having triplets." Damon said._

_"What do you mean you're not having triplets?" Stefan asked as him and Elena were confused by what Damon meant by they are not having triplets._

_"Well Stefan..." Damon took the ultrasound out of his back pocket._

_Damon handed the ultrasound the Stefan as went over to him and looked at it._

_"There's a fourth baby?" Stefan asked as Elena grabbed the ultrasound from him._

_"We're having quadruplets." Caroline told them._

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve: Salvatore Quadruplets Gender Reveal**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"I can't believe you let Bonnie and Elena throw us a gender reveal party." Damon told Caroline._

_"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Caroline told him._

_"I doubt it blondie." Damon replied._

_"Come on Damon. We are finally gonna know their genders. I don't know about you but I can not wait to find out." Caroline told him. "Ooh we have to start naming them soon." She jumped excitedly._

_"Ok settle down mama vamp, they aren't due for another four more months, we have time." Damon told her._

* * *

_"Ok they are almost here. Is everything in place?" Bonnie asked._

_"Yes bonnie, for the hundredth time." Elena responded._

_"Sorry. I just want everything deserve this." Bonnie replied._

_"Yes, they do." Elena agreed._

_"Guys look who's here." Alaric said._

_Everyone turned their heads to the door._

_"Hey, you're here." Bonnie and Elena hugged Caroline as Damon went off with Alaric._

_"Wow, this is amazing. You two did an awesome job." Caroline said._

_"Thank you but it wouldn't be a party without some sort of Caroline Forbes party planning ideas." Elena said._

_"You got that right." Caroline pointed to her._

* * *

_"So what do you think you're having?" Alaric asked Damon._

_"Does it matter?" Damon asked._

_"I guess it doesn't but there has to be a tiny part of you that wish for the gender you want." Alaric told him._

_"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. We'll never know will we?" Damon smirked._

* * *

_"Ok everybody gather around, it's time to reveal the Salvatore Quadruplets Genders." Bonnie gathered everyone around._

_Damon and Caroline stood in front of everyone. Bonnie handed the gang a confetti tubes with letter A-D on it for each baby. They are four boxes in front of Damon and Caroline that had each quad gender._

_"Open it,Open it." The crowd chanted._

_Damon and Caroline smiled at each other before they opened the first box. Blue Balloon. Quad A's a boy._

_"YES. I GET MY BOY!" Damon yelled._

_Everyone laughed and cheer._

_"Open Quad B." said the crowd._

_"Ready for this one?" Caroline asked Damon._

_"I already have my son, I'm good." Damon said._

_Caroline chuckled before starting to open the box that said Quad B._

_"Are you guys ready?" Caroline asked the crowd._

_The crowd cheered. Caroline and Damon opened the box. Another blue balloon. Another boy. Another son._

_"2 boys." Damon cheered along with the crowd._

_"Now the third one." Alaric said._

_"It's gonna be all boys." Jeremy said._

_"Open it, open it." The crowd chanted._

_"What you think boy or girl?" Damon asked._

_"Does it matter?" Caroline smirked._

_"No it doesn't." Damon replied._

_But she is secretly wishing for a girl. She would have been happy if it was another boy but she's hoping for a girl. Damon and her already know the fourth baby is a girl. She's hoping for another girl just for her, so she could have a sister._

_Caroline and Damon put their hand on the box to open it. They smiled at each other before opening it. Another blue balloon. Another son._

_"Three sons." Damon said shocked as the crowd cheered._

_"Okay okay. One more." Caroline said. "What do you think?" She asked the crowd._

_There was a mix of "BOY" and "GIRL" from the crowd. Damon nodded to her. They opened the box. This time pink balloons came out. Finally a girl. _

_The gang pop the confetti tubes that had both blue and pink confetti in them. The crowd cheered as Damon and Caroline kissed._

_"Three sons and one daughter." Damon said._

_"Our sons and daughter." Caroline said._

_"You got that right." Damon said as he kissed her._

_"Oh my god congratulation." Bonnie and Elena hugged Caroline._

_"Hey congrats bud." Alaric said to Damon._

_"Thanks man." Damon said._

_"Dude, three sons, that is awesome. I can't wait to teach them everything I know." Stefan said._

_"Calm down there saint uncle stefan, if anyone's teaching these kids it's me." Damon told him._

_"Fine but I get to name one of them." Stefan told him._

_"Not if you're gonna name them Stefan." Damon said as he walked out. _

_"What's wrong with the name Stefan?" Stefan asked following Damon._

_The girls chuckled._

_"Congratulation Caroline, at least you have one daughter you can teach your powerful fashionable ways." Jenna told her._

_"Thanks Jenna." Caroline hugged her. "And I am going to help her win Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline told her._

_"Like mother like daughter." Elena said._

_"Oh you know it." Caroline said._

**End of Chapter**


	17. PSA

_**PSA**_

* * *

**_This book is coming to an end soon(2 more chapter left). It doesn't mean the story is over. I am writing a sequel to this book. I don't know when that would be uploaded. I just want to say thank you for those who red my book. This is the first book I have actually finish writing. I hope to complete my other books as well after this book series is over. _**


	18. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen: Rescuing Caroline**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"I am going to find that bitch and-" Damon started to say when he was interrupted by Stefan._

_"Damon calm down. We will find Caroline." Stefan told his brother._

_"Don't tell me to calm down Stefan. Caroline and my babies are in danger." Damon scowled at his younger brother._

_"Damon we will find them." Elena grabbed his arm to stop him from pacing._

_"Bonnie, how's it going?" Ric asked._

_"I almost got their location." Bonnie replied._

_"Almost is not enough." Damon scowled._

_"Damon." Stefan pulled him away from everyone into the library. "I know you want to find them, we all do bu getting upset doesn't help." Stefan told him._

_"You're right. I'm going to go around town and look for her." Damon said before he vampspeed away._

_Stefan sighed and went back to the others._

_"I found them." Bonnie said._

_Stefan , Damon and Alaric arrived to the place Bonnie said Caroline is at._

_Inside the trailer Caroline was in pain. Hey had vervained her, which made her weak. The babies couldn't do anything to help her either. Since vervain make Caroline weak, it made the babies even more weaker._

_"Please stop." Caroline begged._

_"I will once you tell me where the moonstone is." Brady, Jules boyfriend, told her._

_"I already told you, I don't know where it's at." Caroline replied._

_"Well then, I guess it's too bad for you." Brady said before he pulled the trigger._

_The wooden bullet coated with vervain hit her skin and she screamed out in pain. Soon both of them heard fighting outside. Brady went to see what the commotion is about leaving Caroline behind in the cage. She couldn't really hear much because she is still very weak from the vervain. Suddenly the trailer door opened and Tyler came in._

_"Caroline?" Tyler asked confused why she was here, in a cage._

_"Oh my god Tyler please get me out please." Caroline begged._

_Tyler thought for a moment. He was still confused why she was in here._

_"Please Tyler." Caroline begged._

_Tyler decided to help her. He went over and unlock the cage door. Caroline ran out the trailer with Tyler behind her. Suddenly she was pushed up against the trailer by Brady as Tyler stood there._

_"Tyler, please help me." Caroline said._

_Tyler just stood there frozen. Suddenly Caroline begin to scream and Brady flew away from her as the others passed out. Caroline fell to the ground clenching onto her stomach still screaming._

_"Caroline." Damon rushed to her._

_"DA-DAMON!" Caroline screamed._

_Damon puts his hand on her stomach._

_"You're safe now. I'm here. We're together." Damon said._

_Caroline screams fade away._

_"You." Damon got up as he pointed to Tyler." You are going to tell your wolf friends to leave town or else these babies won't hesitate to kill them." Damon warned him before he vampspeed away with Caroline in his arm._

_Caroline hissed as Damon pulled out the wooden bullets out of her skin._

_"I almost got all of them out." Damon told her._

_Caroline continue to hiss everything Damon pulled out the wooden bullet._

_"There you go. They're all out." Damon told her as he flicked the bullet off his hand._

_"Thank you Damon." Caroline hugged him._

_"Hmm, I was so worried." Damon hugged her protectively._

_They pulled away as they heard the doorbell ringed. Caroline went to get the door as Damon followed behind. It was Bonnie and Elena at the door. Caroline opened the door and they all hugged._

_"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked as they pulled away._

_"Damon called us." Elena replied._

_"I figured you deserve a girls' night after what you been through today. So I called Bonnie and Elena." Damon told her._

_"You did this?" Caroline asked as Damon nodded. "When did you call them? You were here the whole time after the incident." She told him._

_"When I was getting you a cup of water." Damon replied._

_"Awe you are so sweet. Thank you." Caroline kissed him._

_"Hmm anything for you." Damon said. "Well I'm going to head out and let you girls be." He told them. "Bye Baby X Baby K Baby J and Baby F." Damon bend down to kiss Caroline's stomach. "Bye." He gave Caroline a kiss._

_"Bye." Caroline said as Damon head out the door._

_Caroline hugged Bonnie and Elena once again before they went into Caroline's room._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter of the book. Watch out for the sequel coming soon. **_


	19. Chapter Fourteen Part One

_**Chapter Fourteen Part One: It's Too Early**_

* * *

_**A/N: So I decided to make the final chapter a two part. So here is part one. Enjoy=)**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"I can not wait to meet the quad." Bonnie said exictedly. "Oh my god, Caroline, yours and Damon's kids are going to be sooo cute." She exclaimed._

_"Okay Bonnie, we all can't wait to meet the Salvatore quadruplet." Elena told her. "Oo are you ever going to tell us what X, K, J and F stands for?" She asked._

_"Nope." Caroline shook her head._

_"Hey are you talking about the quad?" Stefan asked as he came up to the girls._

_"Who wouldn't." Bonnie said as it was obvious._

_"Bonnie talking about the quad again?" Ric asked as they came into class._

_"They're all everyone ever talk about now." Caroline replied._

_"Who wouldn't talk about them." Bonnie said obviously, again. "Can you please give us a hint?" She pleaded._

_"No. You're going to find out like everyone else when these babies arrive." Caroline told Bonnie as she went to her desk._

_Bonnie and Elena followed behind her with Stefan. Soon the bell ringed._

_"Okay everyone clean off your desk. It's test time." Ric said._

_Everyone graoned. Throughout the test, Caroline felt pain on her stomach. She didnt think much of it. She just thought the babies are kicking. She went on with the test and tried her best to ignore the pain. Time to time the pain got worse. Again she didn't think anything of it._

_"Ahhh." Caroline tried to groan quietly._

_"Caroline, are you okay?" She heard Stefan whispered._

_"Yeah, the babies are just kicking really hard. I'll be fine though." She whispered back._

_Stefan was hesitant before returning back to his test. Caroline tried her best to concentrate but it was just too much pain. As she groaned and grunt she was hit with a vision. She gasped afterward. No this can't be it. Is this it? It's too soon. They're not suppose to be here for another month._

_"Ste-stefan I-I-I thi-think they-they're co-com-coming so-soon-sooner th-than ex-expe-expect-ed.." Caroline stuttered through the pain._

_Stefan looked up from his test and toward Caoline shocked._

_"Now?" He whisper asked._

_Caroline nodded intenseling while clutching onto her stomach. Stefan turned to Elena._

_"Elena." He whispered._

_Elena looked up from her test._

_"You and Bonnie help Caroline to the car. She's going into labor." Stefan whispered to her._

_"What?Now?" She asked._

_Stefan nodded before getting up and walking toward RIc. Elena Elena got up from her seat and quickly walked toward Bonnie._

_"Bonnie help me with Caroline." Elena whispered to her._

_Bonnie looked up from her test and toward Caroline, who is doing breathing in and out slowly._

_"Now?" Bonnie whisper ask excitedly. _

_"Now." Caroline grunted through her teeth while still breathing heavily but slowly._

_Bonnie jumped up from her seat then went over to help Caroline up._

_"Hey Ric. Call Damon. Caroline's going into labor." Stefan whispered to him._

_Ric looked at him before looking over to where Bonnie and Elena were helping Caroline. Ric quickly grabbed his phone and called Damon as Stefan helped the girls with Caroline. Damon picked up as they got Caroline got the door._

_"Hey buddy, bored sitting through your test?" Damon asked as Ric made his way to the hallway. _

_"Damon, get to the hospital right now. Caroline's having the babies." Ric told him. _

_"What? Now?" Damon asked_

**_To be continue..._**

**End of Chapter Fourteen Part one**


	20. Chapter Fourteen Part Two

_**Chapter Fourteen Part Two: The Salvatore Quadruplet**_

* * *

_**Peviously on The Miracle Hybrids**_

_**"I can not wait to meet the quad." Bonnie said exitedly. **_

_**"Ste-stefan I-I-I thi-think they-they're co-com-coming so-soon-sooner th-than ex-expe-expect-ed.." Caroline stuttered through the pain.**_

_**Stefan looked up from his test and toward Caoline shocked.**_

_**"Now?" He whisper asked.**_

_**Caroline nodded intensely while clutching onto her stomach. Stefan turned to Elena. **_

_**"Damon, get to the hospital right now. Caroline's having the babies." Ric told him.**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"Oh good, you're just in time." Elena said as soon as she saw Damon._

_"They're prepping her for the _caesarean section. _Bonnie's in there with her now." Stefan told him._

_"Why is she in there?" Damon asked._

_"They're trying to siphon their way out." Stefan told him. "Bonnie's doing everything she can to stop it from hurting Caroline." He told her._

* * *

_'This is it. This is it' Damon thought._

_"They have her under _anesthetic _for the pain. I'm doing my best but I don't think I can go much longer." Bonnie told him._

_He nodded toward her before going in but stopped himself and turned to the brunette._

_"Thanks Bonnie" He told her before going in, standing next Caroline's side holding her hand._

_Many thoughts are going on in Damon's head at this very moment. All the waiting, now it's time. He wonders if he'll be a good father. Does he deserve them? What if he become like his father, Giuseppe? What if he end up doing what his father did to him, to his children? Damon would never live with himself if he knew he had hurt his kids. No, he can not be like Giuseppe. He'll do whatever it takes for him to not be Giuseppe. His thoughts were interrupted by cries. It immediately stopped crying when Damon went over. A nurse gave him scissors to cut the cord off each babies until there were none to cut._

_"We're just going to clean them up and give them a checkup. Did you guys already came up with names for them?" Dr. Manning asked._

_"Yes, we already have names for them." Damon replied._

_"Great. You can come with me to fill out their paperwork." Dr. Manning told him._

_As they stitched Caroline back up, Damon filled out the paperwork for the quadruplet._

* * *

_Caroline woke up foggy. She then remembered she was here to have her babies. She went to feel her stomach but she could't feel the bump It's gone. It had shrunked. Just as she was about to freak out Damon appeared strolling the babies in. Caroline sighed. Ok she's good now._

_"Hey momma." Damon gave Caroline a kiss. "You ready to meet your babies?" He asked._

_Caroline nodded her head eagerly._

* * *

_The gang came in and saw Damon and Caroline holding two babies each in their arms._

_"Aww." They gushed over how adorable the sight in front of them._

_"Hey." Caroline whispered. "You ready to know the newest members of the scoobygang? She asked._

_"More than ready." Bonnie said excitedly making the others nod in agreement._

_They sat the babies down on the bed._

_"Alright this is Quad A." Damon picked him up. "His name is Xander Stefan Salvatore." He said as he handed him to Stefan._

_"Stefan?" Stefan asked shockingly as he heard his brother named his first son's middle name after him._

_"Hey I had to find a way to make one of my kids, apart from your blood." Damon chuckled._

_"Hi Xander, I'm your uncle Stefan." He cooed._

_"Xander means Defender and Protector of Humankind." Caroline said._

_"Awe." The gang said._

_"Alright save your awes for the end. There's three more you have to meet." Damon said._

_The gang laughed at his statement._

_"This one is Quad B. His name is Kendric Nathaniel Salvatore." Damon said picking up his second born. "Kendric meaning Brave and Fearless." He said handing Kendric to Ric._

_"You named him after Nate?" Stefan asked in shock._

_"Who's nate?" Elena asked._

_"Nate was our brother. He uh died just like our mother did." Stefan explained._

_"Oh I'm sorry." Elena apologized._

_"It's fine." Stefan told her._

_"Moving on..." Damon took the group away from the conversation. "Qaud C, his name is Jaceson Zachariah Salvatore. Jaceson meaning Healer." He handed his son to Elena._

_"Awe they are soo cute." Bonnie and Elena said in unison._

_"You haven't seen our babygirl." Caroline told them. "Florence Elizabeth Salvatore." She said as she held her baby girl before handing her to Damon._

_"Florence means Blossoming." Damon said handing his daughter to Bonnie._

_"Awe they're so cute and so perfect." Bonnie said._

_Indeed they are. Xander, Kendric, Jaceson and Florence Salvatore. The Salvatore Quadruplet. Yep. They are perfect. _

****The End****

* * *

**_**A/N: Well this is the end of the book. I hope you enjoyed it. I am in the process of working on Book Two. I know this book focus more on the babies but not really on Caroline's and Damon's relationship. I promise Book two would show more of Daroline. The Originals are coming in Book Two. I have some ideas on how I want this series to turn out so stay tune for future books of this series. Anyway I just wanted to thank those of you for reading my story. Like I said before, this is the first book I have ever completed so that is a big accomplish for me. Thank you, again. Also comment so stuff you want to see happen for future references. Bye, Until next time. =)**_**


End file.
